1. Technical Field
This invention relates to umbrellas and, more particularly, to a wheelchair umbrella for providing a barrier between a user and the sun and rain thereby allowing the user to comfortably employ an existing wheelchair in outdoor environments.
2. Prior Art
Individuals who use manual wheelchairs generally have lower extremity weakness, paralysis, or amputation, which makes walking unsafe or difficult at best. They may include individuals with spinal cord injuries, hemi-plegia and other types of paralysis, multiple sclerosis, cerebral palsy, spina bifida, arthritis, and lower limb amputations. Manual chairs have a number of advantages over power chairs, and most people prefer to use a manual chair if at all possible. In fact, according to the Center for Injury Research and Control, there are over 1.4 million wheelchair users in the United States, and about 75% of them use manual wheelchairs.
As opposed to power models, manuals have unlimited range since they are not dependent on the charge capacity of a battery, they cost less to purchase than power chairs, and they have lower maintenance costs thanks to fewer working parts and their battery-free operation. In addition, manual chairs are more discreet than power chairs since they are less bulky, and with no motor noise, they are much quieter. While it may take more work to operate a manual chair, these lightweight mobiles are getting lighter all the time, and they now require less strength and energy to push than their predecessors. While the low cost and lack of maintenance required for manual wheelchairs encompass a large part of their appeal, many patients would attest to at least one drawback to their use.
Especially for those wheelchair-bound users who enjoy spending time outdoors, having to deal with weather conditions can present challenges. Like anyone else, these consumers have to have an umbrella at the ready in order to protect themselves from sudden rain or the excessive brightness or heat of the sun. However, with the limits to their mobility requiring them to use both hands to operate the wheelchair, holding on to an umbrella while trying to do so is not only impractical, but quite impossible. As a result, many wheelchair users are forced to remain inside even on the clearest of days, unsure if the weather will suddenly change and necessitate the use of an umbrella. Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide a means for protecting wheelchair users during inclement weather conditions while they are outdoors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,200 to Munguia discloses a fisherman's boat chair that is provided with a tubular support for retaining an umbrella positionable over the chair. The height of the umbrella is adjustable by the selective positioning of a pin through one of a plurality of available through-extending apertures in the support, and the shank of the umbrella is supported by the pin. Velcro strips are used to prevent umbrella rotation and withdrawal from the support after it has been placed in position. The modified chair may also include a quickly removable and attachable beverage holder. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to be used by handicapped persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,650 to Hensler discloses a recreational wheelchair that has four oversized low pressure tires for use on beaches, lakeshores or other soft or rough terrain environments. The structural members of the chair are made of rugged and corrosion resistant materials such as polyvinyl chloride, stainless steel or aluminum, and the chair is designed to be submerged into water of limited depths. The chair includes a high strength box chassis, removable armrest and accessories for recreation such as an umbrella bracket, fishing rod holder, and oxygen tank mounting. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to shade a user from sun or rain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,289 to Aguilar discloses an umbrella attached to a chair for self-supported deployment thereof and includes a cover of fabric stretched over hinged ribs radiating from a central pole for movement from a collapsed position around the pole to an extended position from the pole to provide shade to the chair occupant. One end of the pole is pivotally mounted allowing the pole to pivot from a downwardly depending position to a generally upwardly directed position where the fabric cover may be moved to its extended shade providing position. A latch device is attached to the pole for releasably holding it in an upwardly directed position. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for the unique properties of a manual wheel chair.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcoming. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for providing a barrier between a user and the sun and rain thereby allowing the user to comfortably employ an existing wheelchair in outdoor environments. The apparatus offers wheelchair users a simple and convenient solution to weather challenges when spending time outdoors. A durable umbrella is made expressly for manual wheelchairs, and provides sufficient protection against the damaging rays of the sun, as well as unexpected downpours of rain, in a hands-free manner. As a result, a user may comfortably operate their chairs without the hassle of trying to manage an umbrella at the same time. In this manner, a user confined to a wheelchair is able to enjoy the refreshing outdoors, without any worry about weather conditions. A handy tote is offered along with the umbrella, and a user can transport virtually any personal item. Universal in concept, a wheel chair umbrella may accommodate manual wheelchairs of virtually any size. Constructed of high quality materials, this product should withstand years of continued use. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.